


In A World Beyond Yours

by AmuletRebel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Cindered Shadows Spoilers, Demon Byleth, F/M, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: Despite being interrupted the first time, Byleth sees something in Yuri that draws her in. It might be that she must grant his wish. But she's still curious.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	In A World Beyond Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



> Yes, this is a fanfic of a fanfic. Sue me. I’ve just been really invested into the AU and it left a big impact on me. Also, keep in mind that I have no idea what direction the story is planning to do next, so this is just a little thing I did for my enjoyment.

In a different cut of reality, a world of pitch black, a horde of demons trickled back into the one space bathed in light. A throne made from disembodied limbs from unknown creatures stood atop a set of golden steps, the pinnacle for the royals. Out of the black maw releasing the creatures of the darkness, the queen of the world emerged last. Her deep green eyes and hair stood out in the grotesque scenery. Her boots walked gracefully across the ground weaved together by severed hands. They squirmed and wiggled aimlessly, fingers brushing against her heels.

But she was unbothered as she ascended the throne, the limbs flattening out to better fit her as she seated herself. She leaned back, the entangled limbs following her movement to give her optimal comfort.

“Well, that was a waste of time,” one of her subordinates complained, draping herself across the ground. “Those rat children had no idea how good they had it, our master’s boon just served to them on a silver platter.” She pushed back her hot pink hair, somehow able to look exasperated without eyes.

“I agree,” the other spoke, placing himself near the throne as one close to the queen would do. “They did have most of their blood sacrificed without the consent needed to fully perform that particular ritual. It’s only fitting they receive compensation. But instead, they just scuttled like bugs at the offer.”

“ _Enough_.” Byleth’s voice echoed across the very dimensions of the space, forcing the demons to quiet themselves. In this space, she could access her true voice. Even if doing so was still quite draining. “ _They are as all humans are. They fear the unknown. It is only a matter of time before they realize the gravity of what they now have._ ”

With a snap of her fingers, a wine glass floated in midair before her eyes. She swirled her hand in a circle just above it, the pure red wine pouring into the glass from seemingly nowhere until it was just to her liking. Her pale fingers wrapped delicately around the bowl, bringing it closer to her eyes. Green irises glanced at the side of it, a reflection of someone else staring back at her from the dark liquid.

Yuri Leclerc. What a creative moniker.

She saw into his heart, after all; the very core of his being. Not only did she see his deepest desires, she also caught a glimpse of his most well-hidden secrets. She had had a quick look at his past home life, his acts to gain money and connections, and even his true name. Strangely enough, that didn’t make him any less exciting to her.

“Byleth,” the spider woman spoke, her tone carrying the heavy weight of her master’s name and title. The one in question glanced away from the glass, the reflection of this intriguing man still in place. “Do you really intend to wait until they make their wishes? It seems like too much trouble for ungrateful flesh clumps like them.”

“ _I have my reasons,_ ” Byleth answered in a blunt voice, returning her gaze to her drink. Her free hand rested on her throne limply, the seat shifting to continue giving her optimal comfort. “ _I find this ordeal…worthy of my attention…_ ”

Her purple-haired subordinate let out a burst of amused laughter. “That’s high praise! I doubt those humans will ever realize what a high honor they’ve received with those words!”

Byleth tuned out his talking in favor of her own thoughts. She had only seen into this Yuri’s heart but not the others. However, despite her greatly lacking observational skills, it didn’t take a genius to assess his companions. They all bore a Crest meant to be lost to time and history; the Four Apostles, as she had once overhead Rhea refer to them as. They were far from holy beings, that much was certain. Such blind, mindless devotion to believe the Goddess was that easy to resurrect.

She had figured such a thing out once she had sensed all four Crests in the area, yet the man who claimed to summon her bore a Minor Crest of Seiros. Inevitably, forcing a ritual never meant for him to participate in, she sentenced him to death. One glance at the purple-haired human was enough to tell her he had complicated emotions at such a scene. As for the others, well, she noticed the beefy one’s starry eyes when she dropped all that gold at her feet. The haughty one was no doubt after status from her mannerisms and forced air of confidence. And if she had to guess, that redhead who was most suspicious of her compensation would want just a life with her own personal freedom.

Such was not a time to dwell, though. They would understand soon enough. _"Perhaps I will go to see him again. The Child of Aubin certainly has desires. And he will want them granted one day._ " And she was still unsure. But that was not something worth revealed to her demon horde, seeing as they made up her voice in the human world.

Byleth reached up, her fingers lightly brushing against her bottom lip. She planted that kiss on his ear without thinking, like a force inside herself compelled those actions. She could still taste his skin if she stopped and focused. It was relatively sweet for some reason. Her hands still tingled after she wrapped her arms around his lithe form and pressed her body to his, sharpened nails lightly scraping against his clothing. What was it about this human that urged her closer? Why did she enjoy taking in his scent when they had only met and spent a fleeting moment before that archbishop of the centuries so rudely interrupted?

She could hear her subordinates begin arguing in the background, but they soon became white noises as she lost herself in her thoughts. Byleth pulled the wine glass closer, pressing her lips softly against the glass where Yuri’s reflection was before it dissipated. Their meeting was one brought on by a worm’s fruitless endeavor to catch a bird’s attention. What a foolish man he was, wishing to bring back the dead woman who would never look his way. He suffered the price, but she was not finished on that plane of existence. Now the extent of her power lay with those whose blood had been used and almost fully drained. She leaned forward, staring out as the emptiness as she felt the severed limbs twist and weave to meet up with the curve of her spine.

" _We will meet again, Yuri Leclerc. I know your desires. Which one will you want me to grant above all else?"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read habenaria's work ["Above the Stars of God"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095036/chapters/55252558#workskin), please do! It's really good!
> 
> Also, I don't know what direction their story is going in, so don't take this as canon for the fic, okay?


End file.
